The Ring 2: Samara's Not Done
by Shadowy-Dunce
Summary: I couldnt think of a really good title, but heres the summary. A 16-year-old girl finds the tape after Rachel accidently drops it. She watches it, and thinks nothing of the phone call, but little does she know that it was more than a prank and corny video


Disclaimer and Author's Note: I do not own the story of the Ring, only this story. And I own most of the characters you will read about in this story. But there are some I don't own, and I believe you all will know who they are, I don't feel like making a list. I wanted to write a story about this movie, and here it is, hope you enjoy, and please r/r. Flames accepted, but only if they're creative, thanks.  
  
** ** **** ** **  
  
Chapter 1: Lost and Found  
  
I hate school, but who doesn't? I hate it for different reasons then some people though. It's a place full of people who don't like you. And the ones that do like you, aren't liked either. But that's not the only reason; you could say I have a phobia, of going places. Like, I always think the worst of things. There was this one time, I was in the living room of my mom's house, and there was a loud crashing noise upstairs. My first thought was that someone had climbed up the side of the house, no idea how though, and busted through my window, and was going to hide in my room until I went to bed and then they were going to kill me, turned out to be my cat knocking a heavy book off my bookshelf.  
Another example is that I always think I'm being followed. I like, think that I actually have a stalker. I mean, who would stalk me, Ally Isaacs, a 16-year-old girl? Nobody cares for me; nobody's really following me. But I feel that school is a place where I'm open for anything to happen to me. Especially since I walked home; alone.  
I left my high school just like I did any day, my green eyes searching the school grounds for anything that seemed unusual or out of place. And as any other day, there was nothing. My best friend, Joel, was standing near the flagpole, our meeting place. We always walked together, but he could only go halfway, then he had to turn and go down a different street, while I kept going.  
  
"Something wrong, Al?" he asked when I made it to him.  
  
"No." I answered, "Just a little tired."  
  
"Yeah, Mondays do that to me too." He said, "Is that all?"  
"Yeah." I lied; he didn't need to hear my crazy ass stories of stalkers.  
  
We were always the last ones to leave the school; I think it was because we walked so slowly. We didn't care about pushing other people out of the way to get home; we knew we'd have to come back to the dump of a school the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that.  
  
"What are you doing later?" Joel asked.  
  
"Nothing, as usual." I said.  
  
"Can I come over, I got a new anime DVD." Joel said, we were both huge fans of Japanese anime.  
  
"Sure." I answered. "What time you want to come over?"  
  
"How's 7?" he asked.  
  
"Fine with me." I answered.  
  
As we walked, he talked to me about nothing really; the new U.S. Government teacher, the big French test coming up, stuff like that. When we reached the street he turned down, we stopped.  
  
"So, I'll be over around 7." He said.  
  
"Yeah." I answered.  
  
"Alright." Joel said, "See you then."  
  
He turned and started walking away. I went to walk away too, but remembered something.  
  
"Bring my Rob Zombie CD." I called after him, "I miss it."  
  
He waved his arm to tell me he'd bring it, and I continued down the sidewalk. I shifted my backpack, and reached into the pocket of my Nirvana hoodie, and pulled out my CD player. I put on the headphones, and the sound of Metallica's "St.Anger" filled my ears. As I walked I recognized a blond lady. She and I passed every day when I was going home. I didn't know where she was going, probably work. She smiled politely at me, and I smiled back, no need to be rude. I passed her, and I noticed something fall out of her bag. I stopped, and picked it up. It was a plain, unmarked tape. I pulled my earphones off, and called out to her, but she walked quick and briskly.  
  
"Hey!" I said, "You dropped your tape."  
  
Apparently I didn't call loud enough. I looked back at the tape, and turned it over in my hands. There was a sticker on it! It said "Copy". I turned and held it over the opening of a trashcan, but something stopped me from dropping it into the trashcan. What if it was important? I'd give it to her tomorrow. I shrugged and shoved it in my hoodie pocket, and continued walking.  
  
"I'm home." I called as I opened the front door of my house. My cat, Josie, greeted me like a dog, but it wasn't 'cause she missed me, she wanted food. "Hey Boo," I said, dropping my bag on the floor and picking her up.  
  
I carried her into the kitchen and set her on the counter. There was a note on the fridge; my mom had gone for another job interview. I sighed and fed Josie. Then I went into the living room. I set the plain tape on the coffee table, and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV, and smiled; Ed, Edd, and Eddy was on. I loved that show. As much as I wanted to concentrate on one of my favorite shows, my eyes kept drifting to that tape. Finally after much contemplation, I stood and grabbed the tape. I walked over to the VCR, and pushed the tape in.  
  
** ** **** ** **  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think, I also hope to update real soon. 


End file.
